


Talk to me

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (reading previous chapters is recommended for this one), Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, awkward dinners, neutral, nico is no good at communication, not really angst but also not really fluff, percy is trying to be a good brother, sibling dynamics, theyre a family, what happened after the seven left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy didn’t know that Nico was uncomfortable around the rest of the seven.  They have a much needed talk over an awkward dinner.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Not the fic I intended to write for this particular series but like I gotta take what I get in the sense of motivation. My mind says “k this is what you can write today” and I guess that’s just how it is. Please enjoy.

At dinner, there was a tense silence that covered the room. Paul had brought home some spaghetti from the restaurant down the street. Somehow both the adults in the room noticed something was up with Nico and Percy.

“So, Percy,” Sally started, trying desperately to cut the silence, “how was your day?”

“It was good. How was work mom?” Percy occasionally glanced over at Nico, who kept his eyes downcast.

“I had a lovely time, no drama at all,” there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, “I was bored silly.”

“How about after dinner we watch a movie together,” Paul suggested, spreading his hands.

“I think I might go to bed early tonight,” Nico spoke up, his voice small. Percy noticed that was the first thing that he had said during dinner.

“Ah, of course,” Sally nodded understandingly. Percy opened his mouth to say something but he couldn’t find the right words to say.

“Right,” Paul nodded.

“Nico…” Percy started, he twirled his fork absently. Everyone looked over at Percy. “Why didn’t you tell me that you weren’t comfortable with everyone else. I wouldn’t have pressured you so much to join us.”

“It’s just…” Nico looked between Sally and Paul, “I don’t know, it doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter!” Percy exclaimed, “well now I just feel like an awful brother because I kept pestering you and I didn’t even think that you might be uncomfortable around them.”

“It’s not your fault, Percy,” Nico said firmly, “it’s just I don’t get along well with them… I’m not good around large groups of people.”

Percy ran his fingers through his hair, “yeah but I wish I noticed, it would have saved a lot of effort.”

“I try and keep people from noticing,” Nico wouldn’t look Percy in the eyes, “it’s not a big deal, I have Will and his friends and I have you and Hazel and Annabeth.I don’t really need anyone else.”

“Nico…” Sally muttered.

“Everyone else wants to try and be your friend, and I thought you were getting along better with Jason…?” 

Nico grimaced, “yeah, I guess. I don’t know.” 

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, “dude you need to let me know these things, I’m not psychic. I’m just good ol’ Percy. Let me know when something makes you uncomfortable and I’ll let it drop.”

Nico blinked and looked up at Percy with surprise, “oh…”

“We gotta have communication, okay? You live under this roof and are part of this family so…” Percy shrugged and leaned back in his chair, “it’s only fair.”

Nico rubbed the back of his neck, “thanks…” 

“Of course,” Percy chuckled awkwardly.

“How responsible the both of you are,” Sally said, smiling at the two of them. Nico blushed and looked away, Percy grinned.

“Communication is key,” Paul agreed with a nod, “that’s how you get past most problems.”

“I’ll think of that next time I encounter a monster,” Percy deadpanned.

“Mortal… problems…” Paul corrected with a grimace.

Everyone managed a chuckle at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Percy being a good brother makes me *soft*. We Stan. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day/night/evening or whatever time exist in where you are rn.


End file.
